Jumper
by QuinntheEskimo
Summary: music/character mash-up using Jumper by Third Eye Blind and Death note. full summary inside. rated T for sensitive topics, i.e. suicide


So…. Here I am again, taking music lyrics and turning them into stories. They lyrics are from the song Jumper by Third Eye Blind. The characters are from Deathnote. This is kind of my take on how things would have gone if Light had finally realized just how freaking crazy he was. I don't see how anyone with a conscience could live with themselves after doing the things he'd done. But, on the other hand, L is absolutely right when he calls him a coward….

The words in this font are Light, and the words in this font are L. the _**bold ones**_ are, of course, the lyrics. Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated.

_**I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend**__**  
><strong>__**You could cut ties with all the lies, that you've been living in**__**  
><strong>__**And if you do not want to see me again**__**  
><strong>__**I would understand, I would understand**_

Oh, god, what have I done? I was so idealistic…. So excited to be able to change the world. And then, I just….. I lost sight. I lost my ability to differentiate right from wrong. I've become no better than those I've destroyed….__

_**The angry boy, a bit too insane**__**  
><strong>__**Icing over a secret pain**__**  
><strong>__**You know you don't belong**_

I know who he is. I've always known. He's Kira. And as much as I may have spouted random percentiles at him, I ALWAYS knew it was him who was committing the murders, from the very first day I met him. I just had no proof. But the moment I looked in his eyes, I knew that they were far more than the eyes of an exceptionally smart high school student. I was looking into the eyes of a monster in the making, puffed up on his own beliefs. If only I had acted sooner….

_**You're the first to fight**__**  
><strong>__**You're way too loud**__**  
><strong>__**You're the flash of light on a burial shroud**__**  
><strong>__**I know something's wrong**_

I have to end this. I can't go on destroying this world. I can't kill innocent people just because they're in the way!

_**Well, everyone I know has got a reason**__**  
><strong>__**To say put the past away**_

He can't be allowed to kill anymore. I have to end this. He's destroying the whole world!

_**Wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend**__**  
><strong>__**You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in**__**  
><strong>__**And if you do not want to see me again**__**  
><strong>__**I would understand, I would understand**_

But the only way to end this is for me to die.

But there's already been enough death, he needs to live.

_**And well, he's on the table**__**  
><strong>__**And he's gone to code**__**  
><strong>__**And I do not think anyone knows**__**  
><strong>__**What they are doing here**_

I have to do this….. it's the only way I can ever be forgiven.

_**And your friends have left you**__**  
><strong>__**You've been dismissed**__**  
><strong>__**I never thought it would come to this**__**  
><strong>__**And I, I want you to know**_

I don't know how to stop this from happening. I don't know how to talk him off of this ledge.

_**Everyone's got to face down the demons**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe today we can put the past away**_

Ryuk, it's over. Do you hear me? ITS OVER!

_**I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend**__**  
><strong>__**You could cut ties with all the lies**__**  
><strong>__**That you've been living in and if you do not want to see me again**__**  
><strong>__**I would understand, I would understand.**___

Please, light. Please. I…. this isn't right! This isn't what I wanted!

_**Can you put the past away?**__**  
><strong>__**I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend**__**  
><strong>__**I would understand**_

I can't let go of the past. I can't let go of the horror I've caused. This has to end! NOW!

_**I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend**__**  
><strong>__**I would understand**__**  
><strong>__**I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend**__**  
><strong>__**And I would understand**_

Oh, Light….. was it really worth it? was your guilt so great that you were unable to deal with the consequences? Or was this just pure selfishness? Light… Kira…. you took the coward's way out.


End file.
